The Legend Of Zelda: No name A diferet History
by Yalee
Summary: Una Historia Totalmente Retorcida ah como se conocia! Que sera de Hyrule ahora..?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Zelda: No Name (A diferent History)

Capítulo 1: Hyrule

El Reino de Hyrule, un Lugar De magia donde Uno de Cada cien personas Posee Poderes sobrenaturales. Estos eran conocidos como Magos *-*. Un Reino Bastante Grande a decir, este se dividía en cuatro Lugares caracterizados porque cada uno posee un elemento distinto. (N/A: se lo están imaginando muy pequeño XD) ejem .. un Mundo de Magia lleno de armonía, paz, amor, un arcoíris en el fondo, blablabla… hasta que un Loco maniático se le paso por la cabeza dominar dicho reino pero sino hubiera sido de esta forma nunca hubiera tenido sentido esta historia! XD

El susodicho era una persona de.. emm llamémoslo carácter notorio con esos Ojos saltones, Dientes Pandos y amarillentos, Orejas pequeñas, No nos detengamos a hablar sobre su nariz xD , Tez Verdosa, Cabello rojizo y muy maltratado.. en fin el tipo Tenía problemas empezando con su apariencia y no digamos de su estado mental, su nombre.. no era nada especial, nada sobrenatural era.. era Ganondorf. Este empezó con su plan de " Dominar Hyrule", empezando con recaudar ejércitos de Tinieblas, Maldad, eem noose que más XD pero Ya tienen una idea.

Un día cualquiera como ayer, El reino estaba en tranquilidad , los pájaros cantan, el viento sopla suavemente, el ruido de un arroyo, la risa de los niños, el arcoíris en el fondo, ósea el paisaje perfecto :| . Cuando entonces unas Nubes color Gris plomo se acercan desde el Horizonte, (N/A: tapando el arcoíris XD ) era nada más & menos que el Ejercito de Las tinieblas de aquel monstruo. Su ejército (N/A: no el xD ) causo caos por todo el reino, quemando casas, matando a hombres, mujeres y niños a su paso, destrozando toda aquella paz y armonía.

En medio de Toda esta Tragedia, Tres Criadas cargando 5 pequeños niños corrían Desesperadas al bosque, en su desesperación uno de los sirvientes de Ganondorf las vio & junto a otros las siguieron, ellas desesperadas, heridas y golpeadas, corrían con todas sus fuerzas hacia un bosque inmenso, prohibido para los hylians. Ellas Dejaron un pequeño bote con las 5 pequeñas criaturas, y al oír que aquellas bestias las seguían, dieron un empujón a aquel bote dejando que este se mezclara con la corriente, dejando a las pequeñas criaturas a su propia suerte.. Luego de unos segundos ni la respiración de aquellas mujeres se escuchó, solo es sonido del viento mesclado con las cenizas y el sonido de la corriente que corría con rapidez se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

En medio de lo que se conocía como el bosque kokiri, habitado única y exclusivamente solo por kokiris (N/A: era Lógico XD ) unas pequeñas criaturas que pasaban por dicho lugar escucharon el llanto de lo que para ellos pareció un "bebe", ellos se acercaron con cuidado y rapidez a la orilla del riachuelo encontrando así el pequeño bote con 5 niños de origen Hylian.

Ellos Dudaron en tomarlos pero uno se armó de valor y empezó a jalar el pequeño bote, Los otros al ver esto, decidieron ayudarle para que no quedaran mal en esta muy retorcida historia! En fin .. llevaron a los pequeños al pueblo donde ellos habitaban, todos los demás kokiris miraban extrañados, unos sorprendidos Y otros incluso intimidados por estos 5 pequeños, pues en este bosque era prohibida la entrada a aquellos que no fueran kokiris y a estos mismos salir de él. Y así mismo todo ser que no fuera puro no podría traspasar este bosque vivo Ya que gracias a la protección de su Líder Deku un Kokiri, este estaba protegido por una especie de campo mágico que hacia desvanecer todo ser impuro. ( N/A: no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD ) Los kokiris llevaron a los pequeños con su líder Deku este solo ordeno que los cuidaran y los vieran como parte de estos por un tiempo. Estos obedecieron rápidamente y se retiraron casi instantáneamente. Deku miro hacia el espeso bosque que se encontraba justo detrás de su pequeña casa, Vio que algo se acercaba y..

Eres tú.. – dijo deku volviendo ver al cielo

Por supuesto – sonrió el otro individuo

Crees que esto sea parte del destino.. – agrego deku

Sino fuera de otra forma porque he de estar aquí .. –dijo este sonriendo

Claro .. esto será cuestión de algunos años para que ellos crezcan..- dijo deku sonriendo

Y cuando el tiempo lo decida yo regresare a ellos.. – finalizo desapareciendo entre la espesura de las ramas de los árboles.

Deku se quedó viendo al cielo con semblante cerio en su rostro, pesando en que esta historia tendría comienzo 16 años después donde el mundo ya no sería el mismo que al principio la autora de esta historia relato, sino que sería un mundo distinto.. Gobernado por Ganondorf.

Esta Historia nació de mi Imaginación! :D Algunos personajes Tal vez no sean Míos pero es por eso que La Historia se hace interesante! :) hehehe Ojala les guste.. es mi Primer Fic.. *-* Y espero que no sea el último! :) Graseeas por tomarse su tiempo para leer este retorcido y muy loco fic.. Buenoo Me Despido.. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Pasado

Dieciséis años después en el Bosque de Kokiri, un Lugar lleno de Vida por así decirlo con: bosques inmensos, pequeños riachuelos, Veredas con plantas Venenosas, plantas come Hylians (pero como no habían Hylian no comían! VV), Elfos Gruñones, en fin era un lugar… un lugar Divertido si eres un ser que le gusta ver sufrir a los demás ^^ XD… Mientras apreciamos la vista de dicho lugar vemos que 5 niños no tan niños, caminan en medio del bosque, dirigiéndose a una pequeña choza hecha en medio de un árbol. Hay los espera una criatura no muy peculiar en estos días, ya que por su carácter decidía estar solo antes que lo quemaran vivo XD …  
- ¡Que los trae asa mocosos! – un Elfo de Baja estatura como todos los demás! UU  
- ¬¬ ¡Podrías moverte Mido!- una Joven Hylian de Cabello Castaño

Así es, el nombre de dicho Elfo es Mido, Gruñón por la simple razón que todo no tratara sobre él, Excluido de sus amigos y los que no son sus amigos, en otras palabras el pueblo entero XD; Su Tez Blanca, Cabello Naranja, Ojos cafés y con una mirada que daba a entender indiferencia indiferencia, se podría decir que tenía una rara y peculiar apariencia con la de un ogro! Pero como nada en esta historia es normal continuemos. Vestiduras verdes, un pequeño gorro del mismo color, una bota, blah blah blah a nadie le interesa como se veía en realidad…

¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma tan irrespetuosa! – Mido con vos imponente

¡Una persona más Alta que tú! – Lo dice en forma de burla una Joven Hylian de Cabello Castaño

Son unos... – Mido enojado!XD

Y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Los Hylians con los que "discutía", lo habían esquivado dejando que se quedara hablando solo.

¿Señor Deku? – Una Joven Hylian de Callebo Negro Oscuro

¿Uh? ¿Quién es? – Deku con Duda

Pues yo ^^ - La Hylian

¿Quién Yo? :O – Deku con más duda que antes

u-ú* ¡Solo habrá! – La Hylian perdió la cabeza

O.O ¡Ya voy! – Deku mientras se aproximaba a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta vio a 6 Jóvenes semi-adultos parados enfrente de su muy refinada puerta con cara de ¡Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos! XD, por lo que se puso algo nervioso, pues verán él no era bueno con las despedidas! XD en fin sigamos…

Ó.Ò ¿Que sucede Chicos? – Deku algo deprimido

Creo que es tiempo de marcharnos – un Hylian de Cabello Rubio

T0T está bien, ¡es como si el tiempo hubiera pasado volando! – deku Deprimido

|: pero si ... – el mismo Hylian

Bueno, Bueno… ¡que están esperando! – Deku recuperando La cordura

Es que. vera tenemos un pequeño problemita ^.^ - Un Hylian de Cabello Castaño

u-ú* ¿qué cosa?... si es Dinero no tengo! ^^ - Deku XD

¡ESO NO! ÒÓ – Los Hylians al Unísono

^^ ¡haberlo dicho antes! Entonces qué cosa es? nOn – Deku entusiasmado

u-ú* pues... vera… ¡no sabemos a dónde ir! XD – El Hylian de Cabello Rubio

¡Diríjanse hacia donde crean que es conveniente!:D – Deku súper entusiasmado xD

O.O! ¡si señor! - Los Hylians al unísono

¡Ahora diríjanse a lo que el futuro les prepara! – Deku con un tono Profesional XD

*-* si – Los Hylians al unísono

Vayan Vayan – Deku con un pañuelo en su mano T0T

:D ¡si! Ya nos vamos non – La Hylian de Cabello Rubio

T0T vayan con cuidado pequeños, no olviden el bloqueador – deku perdiendo la cordura XD

O.O ¿Qué? – Los Hylian al unísono

¬¬ ¡QUE SE VALLAN YA! – Deku perdió la paciencia! XD

Y así los niños que no son tan niños se dirigieron a la salida principal del Bosque, Tomando con valor un Futuro que no solo les correspondía a ellos… sino que a todo Hyrule en sí

CONTINUARA! XDD

Lo siento, la página no me subía el fic u.u, así que por eso me tarde un poco.

¡Gracias por los Reviews! ^^ .


End file.
